


Fireworks

by ListedThings



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListedThings/pseuds/ListedThings
Summary: It's Damian's first time experiencing a firework show.





	Fireworks

Patrol was going well despite the chilly air and snow. Their nightly routines had been going better for the past few months; once they had managed to work out the few complications in their partnership. Damian was also doing better than when they had first started out, and that made Dick proud. He was planning on calling it a night earlier than usual today – it would be a new year in a couple of minutes, he figured they could take a break and Oracle had signed off a few minutes before as well. Though, he wasn’t sure how Damian would take that.

For all the brash and _I don’t care _attitude that he put up, the kid was practically looking for a way to have Dick accept him at every turn no matter how many times Dick told him he didn’t need to do that. Small steps, as Alfred had said. It would still take Damian some time to get rid of everything that his mother had instilled into him – if he ever managed to get rid of it.

Dick figured they could settle down on the Gotham Royal Hotel for some time to watch the fireworks before they headed back for the night. Dick wasted no time rerouting them towards the hotel, and if Damian thought that something was up, he didn’t question it. Until they got to the top of course because it wasn’t like the kid could go without knowing what was happening around him for more than a minute.

“Batman,” he said, scanning the streets below them for potential threats, “what are we doing here?”

“Enjoying the view.” Dick smiled as Damian’s eyes furrowed in confusion. “We’re done for the night; a few minutes up here and then we’ll head back.”

“Tt. That’s unproductive.”

“Yeah, well I figured we could catch a break,” Dick said as he settled down on the edge of the roof. He patted the space next to him and watched Damian scowl before letting out a long-suffering sigh as he settled down next to Dick – rigid and alert as ever. Asking Damian to relax was like trying to move a mountain but given time – when he knew for sure that there was no secret, hidden motives – he would relax.

Dick took out the cookies that he had kept wrapped up in his utility belt. Damian gave him an unimpressed stare when he held one out to him, but he took it, nonetheless. When the first firework went off, Dick isn’t sure what he expected from Damian, but what he didn’t expect was for Robin to jump and duck behind the wall of the roof in seconds of the fireworks exploding.

“Robin,” Dick said into his comm, the noise from the fireworks too loud to carry his voice, “what are you doing?”

“Tt. What do you mean, you imbecile?” He heard the response over the continuous explosion of colours. “Can you not hear the gunshots, and see the lights? I believe someone is launching a city-wide scale attack, but I cannot discern their exact location.” Damian said as he carefully peered over the wall and attempted to pull Dick down behind cover as well. “We need to contact Oracle to obtain that information immediately, and as much as I hate to say this, Batgirl’s assistance would also prove useful in this situation.”

Dick couldn’t help himself; he started laughing. Which probably wasn’t the best thing to do since he threw his head back, and with Damian pulling at him he ended up falling down on the roof – his fall cushioned by Damian’s legs partly. 

"Get off me, you fool!" Damian said as he pushed at Dick to emphasise his point. "This is no time for games! The city is under attack!"

Dick rolled off and grabbed Damian's arm before he could leap off the building. "Robin, stand down," he said in his Batman voice. He watched as Damian tensed and turned back to fix him with a scowl and glare with hunched shoulders. "Gotham isn't under attack, and everyone is fine. The people are actually having fun and enjoying themselves right now." Dick paused and then added, "Probably."

Damian's nose scrunched up in the cute way it always did when he didn't understand something. He glanced up at the sky lit with colourful sparks, and said, "They enjoy loud noises? And blasts of colours?" He turned to glare at Dick. "Tt. Are they fools?"

Dick shook his head; a smile playing on his lips as he watched Damian watching the fireworks which looked like they were about to come to an end. He glanced at the sky and said, "Hey, it's festive I suppose. Tradition." Yeah, Dick wasn't all to sure why they had fireworks either.

And, although Dick hadn't been able to enjoy them as he had planned to at the beginning; he wouldn't say that tonight hadn't been fun.

"Tt. It's rather dangerous considering that Gotham has several criminals who possess guns. Which sound just like these fireworks. Which means that someone could be running around with a gun right now." Damian turned to glare at the sky as the last of the fireworks died out. "Useless tradition if you ask me."

Dick wrapped an arm around Damian's shoulder and pulled him close. The kid struggled for a few seconds before he huffed and slumped into Dick's side. "You cold?" Dick asked even though he could feel Damian's body shivering pressed up against him.

Damian scoffed at the idea. "No, I am not."

Dick hummed in response. “Well, I am so we’re heading home after this.” Damian was tense against him, and Dick had an idea as to what the cause of it was. “And we can get our own fireworks on the way back. I’m sure Alfred won’t mind if we fire off a few in the backyard.”

“Tt. That’s a terrible idea, Grayson.” 

He loosened up though, and Dick smiled. “Come one, kiddo. Have a little fun. After all, it is a new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
